Nudité
by Taisuke-kun
Summary: Attention SPOILER saison 2 épisode 9 : l'histoire prend place une fois qu'il ne reste plus que Gar dans la tour des Titans pour surveiller Conner, avec une modification temporelle. Cela fait bientôt trois mois que tout le monde est parti et Garfield tombe lentement dans une dépression, seul dans la tour. Jusqu'à ce qu'un inconnu lui dise "Salut" tout nu. Le lemon c'est par ici.


Bonjour à tous ! Me voici pour la première fois à tenter d'écrire sur la série Titans. J'espère rester assez fidèle au caractère des personnages, mais bon… c'est beau d'espérer non ? Surtout vers la fin, je me suis simplement fait plaisir et j'ai laissé mon esprit pervers s'aventurer. Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter. Bien évidemment, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et nul besoin de préciser à qui ils sont. En ce qui concerne le pairing, ce n'est pas forcément un couple que j'imagine réellement, j'ai juste trouvé ça drôle le manque total de nudité de Conner. Et l'idée m'est donc venue tout naturellement de là.

L'histoire prend donc place quand tous les titans (ou presque) ont déserté la tour de San Francisco et qu'il ne reste plus que Garfield et Conner encore alité. J'ai pris la liberté de modifier un peu la temporalité par ailleurs, j'ai trouvé que le changement de comportement de Beast Boy était assez rapide entre le premier et le quatrième jour (si je ne dis pas de bêtises…). Dans cet OS, environ trois mois se sont écoulés avant le réveil de Superboy. De même, j'ai essayé de reprendre les paroles de la version française (oui, je sais, shame on me) pour coller au plus à l'histoire sans trop m'en éloigner. Sur ce, tout est dit, alors bonne lecture !

Il était plus qu'évident que l'enthousiasme des premiers jours à être aux commandes de la tour des Titans avait fait place à une lassitude interminable. Tous les jours se ressemblaient : réveil, petit déjeuner, exercices physiques pour garder la forme, repas, promenade du chien, lecture à haute voix pour Conner (entendait-t-il seulement ce qu'il disait dans son semi-coma ?), entrainement de nouveau, jeux vidéo, lecture de bandes-dessinées, repas, dodo. Une routine qui se répétait sans cesse et sans cesse depuis presque trois mois maintenant. Garfield n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis le départ de tous les anciens résidents, le peinant profondément. Il ignorait même les mémos des premiers jours qu'il s'était lui-même adressé afin de rester positif sur la durée. Une belle utopie vite partie en fumée. Tous les jours, il se demandait ce que les autres devenaient, loin de cette tour. Il en venait même à regretter de ne pas être partie avec Rachel, bien que leurs derniers échanges aient été quelque peu houleux. Mais non, son fonds étant profondément bon l'avait poussé à rester dans cette maudite tour de béton pour prendre soin d'un inconnu. Son espoir de voir se reformer les Titans s'amoindrissait également au fil des jours.

La dépression gagnait donc lentement l'esprit du garçon dans sa prison quotidienne. Il lui arrivait par ailleurs de se transformer sans s'en rendre compte en félin la nuit, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas réfléchir. L'esprit des animaux, bien qu'alertes, ne se préoccupaient pas des questions existentielles des humains tels que « A quoi rime ma vie ? » , « Ne serais-je pas plus utile autre part ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il adviendrait alors de Conner ? ». Non, le tigre qui sommeille en lui ne se posait pas ce genre de question, il aurait simplement mangé l'autre avant de faire une sieste. Bien sûr, Krypto ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, mais peu importe les détails. Toujours est-il que la dépression prenait place dans les habitudes de Garfield. Il avait troqué son jus de fruits/légumes détox par des cafés ou des chocolats chauds livrés directement à domicile. Plutôt pratique d'avoir à disposition une carte bancaire ayant accès aux comptes de Bruce Wayne. Tous les centimes dépensés étaient quasiment aussi vite remplacés par leur double. La vie de riche n'était pas si déplaisante. De même, Gar ne prenait plus la peine de s'habiller aussi proprement que précédemment. Il avait troqué ses vêtements habituels par de simples survêtements, qu'il changeait peu, même après les entraînements. En quoi était-ce utile ? Personne ne vivait avec lui, hormis un chien et un garçon endormi. Puis, il finit par simplement ne plus s'habiller, enfilant seulement un boxer lors de ses entraînements. Passer de l'état de félin à celui d'humain était devenu tellement fréquent qu'il n'avait plus la motivation d'enlever ses vêtements à chaque fois. Il lui arrivait même de les déchirer sans y avoir réfléchi. De même, il prenait des bains chauds des heures durant afin d'essayer de se détendre et de penser à autre chose. C'était efficace au début, certes. Mais la répétition venait une fois encore gâcher ce plaisir.

Mais ce qui frustrait le plus le garçon, c'était de vivre avec individu avec lequel aucun échange n'était possible. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir faire la toilette à un inconnu et le nourrir à la petite cuillère pour qu'il ne meure pas. Il lui faisait aussi la lecture, sans aucun signe de réponse. Garfield avait commencé par des livres littéraires tels que Victor Hugo ou encore des écrits de Shakespeare. Puis il était passé à des romans de science-fiction, des livres sur l'astronomie (un sujet qui intéressait de plus en plus Best Boy), historiques. Puis il était passé à un niveau au-dessus : la littérature érotique.

A la fin du premier mois de sa permanence, il était tombé sur une petite armoire remplie de ce genre de livre dans la chambre de Dick. Bien évidemment, il n'était pas allé fouiller dans ses affaires, mais en faisant les poussières, il avait appuyé sur un mécanisme permettant d'accéder à celle-ci, ainsi qu'à une autre. Visiblement, la vie chez Batman était restée ancrée dans la vie de l'ancien Robin. L'une d'elles comprenait des objets dont ils ne comprenaient pas l'utilité ainsi que des vêtements en cuir. Sa curiosité ayant pris le dessus, il prit un des livres de la première armoire et découvris son contenu. Dans un premier temps, il le remit précipitamment et s'enfuis quelque peu gêné. Mais il finit par revenir quelques jours plus tard, curieux. L'idée ne lui avait pas quitté la tête tout ce temps. Lui qui était alors si naïf se délecta de cette nouveauté et enchaîna quelques romans mettant bien souvent en scène des femmes pulpeuses face à des verges généreuses. Il lut même un ou deux livres décrivant seulement des femmes. Garfield fut étonné de voir que le protégé de Batman avait de tels penchants, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il comprenait pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez excitant à s'imaginer ces scènes se dérouler devant ses yeux. Puis il tomba sur une histoire entre hommes. Une fois de plus, il reposa le livre et reparti quelque peu honteux avant de revenir, toujours piqué par la curiosité. Ce fut alors une sorte de révélation pour lui. Il y était dépeint des zones apparemment érogènes dont il ne soupçonnait absolument pas l'existence et il commença à les explorer sur lui-même. Parfois à l'aide du contenu de certains jouets présents dans le premier rangement. Car oui, grâce à ses lectures et à un minimum de recherches sur le net, le garçon appris à quoi ils servaient.

Le quotidien de Gar était donc rythmé selon sa dépression et ses pulsions sexuelles fréquentes. Il s'inscrit même sur plusieurs sites de rencontres afin d'expérimenter. Mais que ce soit avec les femmes ou les hommes, il n'osa jamais franchir le pas avec de parfaits inconnus. La peur de se transformer en tigre au cours d'un orgasme, ce qui lui était arrivé une fois, n'aidant pas. Le garçon s'imagina à plusieurs reprises la réaction des gens s'ils y étaient confrontés, ce qui le faisait tantôt rire, tantôt désespérer de sa situation. Rachel lui plaisait beaucoup et il s'imagina à plusieurs reprises sortir avec elle et donc passer à des choses plus sérieuses par la suite, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il se retrouvait donc seul et insatisfait.

Mais tout ça changea un mercredi après-midi pluvieux. Garfield était affalé nu sur le canapé, les jambes chevauchant le dossier et son dos reposant sur l'assise. Il jouait depuis bientôt une heure sur Mario Kart, n'arrivant toujours pas à atteindre les trois étoiles à la coupe spéciale, finissant toujours deuxième à la dernière course.

« Bon sang, je n'arrive à rien, ça craint ! pesta-t-il dans un nouvel échec.

_ Salut.

Ce simple mot fit sursauter le garçon aux cheveux verts qui laissa sa console portable échapper de ses mains. Il tourna son regard vers l'origine de ce son et découvrit un garçon plutôt musclé se tenant devant lui en tenue d'Adam. Il détourna immédiatement son regard d'une zone bien spécifique qui le fit rougir et complexer sur sa propre taille avant d'adopter une position conforme à l'usage d'un canapé. Il se remémora également qu'il était également nu et s'empressa de cacher son sexe.

_ Oh salut. Oh, ok, c'est que… alors comme ça, tu es réveillé…

_ A l'instant.

_ Ok, ok. Alors… tu as bien ? lui demanda-t-il, toujours extrêmement gêné.

_ J'ai faim. Tu sais s'il y a quelque chose à manger.

_ Oui, je t'apporte ça tout de suite. Je dois juste enfiler quelques vêtements et je t'apporte ça.

_ Pourquoi donc es-tu obligé ?

Déconcerté, Garfield ne put dire quoi que ce soit pendant quelques secondes. Visiblement, Conner était dépourvu du concept de la nudité.

_ Eh bien, parce que l'on ne se montre pas nu en public.

_ Oh. Je dois donc m'habiller aussi ?

_ Oui ! Oui, ce serait préférable, répondit Gar mal à l'aise.

_ Mais je n'ai pas de vêtements.

_ C'est vrai, les tiens étaient tâchés de sang. Eve les a jetés.

_ Eve est ici ?

_ Non, elle est repartie. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux pour le moment. Mais je vais te trouver des vêtements. J'espère qu'ils seront à ta taille. Attends-moi ici.

_ Très bien.

Garfield partit donc en direction de sa chambre pour trouver de quoi couvrir sa nudité, sans oublier de cacher ses parties aux yeux de Conner qui s'était assis sur le canapé les jambes écartées, sans se préoccuper de la visibilité de son sexe. Gar déboucha donc dans sa chambre où il s'empressa de trouver des vêtements propres. Il en sentit deux ou trois avant de trouver un jean et un teeshirt blanc qui ne sentaient pas trop le fauve. Il piocha également un boxer dans sa commode pour le donner au nouveau, avant de se rendre compte qu'il serait définitivement trop petit. Comment deux hommes pouvaient-ils avoir un pénis de taille aussi différente ? Ravalant son complexe, il alla regarder dans les chambres de Dick et de Hank pour trouver de quoi le vêtir et revînt lui apporter dans le salon.

_ Tiens, voilà qui devrait t'aller. On pourra aller faire des courses tout à l'heure pour te trouver d'autres vêtements s'ils ne te conviennent pas.

_ Merci, fît Conner en prenant ce qu'on lui tendait.

_ Je vais aller te chercher de quoi manger maintenant. Des céréales ça te va ?

_ Très bien.

_ Ok.

_ Juste…

_ Oui ? demanda Garfield en pouvant de nouveau regarder son vis-à-vis depuis qu'il avait enfilé un caleçon.

_ C'est quoi des céréales ?

Garfield s'attendait littéralement à n'importe quelle question, mais pas à ça. Il resta interloqué pendant quelques secondes afin de savoir si son interlocuteur ne se moquait pas de lui, mais l'air innocent que son visage arborait faisait clairement comprendre qu'il était des plus sincères.

_ Tu vas voir, c'est super bon.

Il partit donc en chercher et déposa le saladier complet sur la table avant de prendre du lait. Que ce soit son ignorance ou une faim colossale, Conner s'empara du récipient et commença à manger à même dedans. Le plus petit en fit fi et pris la carafe de lait qu'il déversa, après avoir contrôlé par l'odorat qu'il n'avait pas tourné en même temps que son hygiène de vie, sur les céréales qui partaient à une vitesse fulgurante.

_ Tu avais raison, c'est vraiment bon. Merci.

_ Je te l'avais dit.

Garfield lui expliqua donc pendant son repas ce qu'il y avait globalement à savoir sur la tour des Titans et de ses (anciens) résidents.

_ Donc pour résumer, on a à peu près tout cet espace pour nous deux. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent. Ce qui ne devrait plus être très long.

_ Comment je suis arrivé ici ?

_ Attends, tu ne te souviens plus de rien ?

_ Juste des détails, par-ci par-là. Je me souviens d'avoir été vraiment malade et d'entendre plein de voix et après comme si j'étais en feu. Et après…

Garfield lui expliqua donc comment il en était venu à sauver Jason d'une mort certaine et que les autres l'avaient ramené à la tour après qu'on lui ait tiré dessus.

_ Le plus important c'est que tu sois enfin réveillé. Je peux te dire que ça, c'est cool parce que j'étais à deux doigts de devenir complétement dingue, dit-il en retirant de la bouche une orange que Conner mangeait avec la peau. Eh, j'oubliais. Je reviens tout de suite, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

_ Pas de problème.

Garfield partit donc s'isoler pour prévenir Bruce Wayne que Superboy était enfin réveillé afin de prendre contact avec Superman. Malheureusement, il abandonna après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses. Il revint alors vers l'autre garçon qu'il retrouva émerveillé face à la télécommande contrôlant les stores.

_ Regarde Gar, c'est magique ! dit-il en se retournant vers l'intéressé un sourire flanqué sur ses lèvres et des étincelles de curiosité ainsi que d'émerveillement dans les yeux. Le plus petit s'amusa de la scène encore un peu avant de décider de lui faire le tour du propriétaire.

_ Viens je vais te faire visiter les lieux.

Il lui présenta donc successivement les pièces intéressantes : la cuisine et le salon qu'il connaissait déjà, la salle de bain commune des hommes, la salle de contrôle, etc. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la salle d'entraînement que le garçon aux cheveux verts connaissait bien.

_ Et ils sont où les autres ? Je veux dire les titans, finit par demande Superboy.

_ Eh… Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on a fait un break. Les autres avaient tout un tas de trucs à faire.

_ Ils reviennent après ?

_ Je crois qu'une fois qu'ils réaliseront à quel point ce qu'on fait est super important… ils reviendront, dit-il en s'excitant sur le sac de frappe afin de calmer ses nerfs. Puis il continua un peu plus calmé. C'est le sac de frappe. Vas-y essaye.

Conner se concentra quelques secondes avant de donner un coup de poing net qui transperça le sac, déversant ainsi son contenu des deux nouveaux orifices.

_ Désolé, s'excusa Conner réalisant son action.

_ Non ce n'est rien. On dira à Dick que c'est moi qui aie fait ça, lui dit Garfield pour le rassurant en lui tapotant le bras.

Ils retournèrent après leur petit tour dans le salon où ils firent quelques parties de jeux vidéo. Qu'il était plaisant d'avoir un partenaire plutôt que de faire face à une IA ! Gar put même admirer les réflexes et la coordination du nouveau au cours de quelques matchs ce qui le surprit au début, mais lui fit espérer de nouveau le retour des Titans. Même si les anciens ne revenaient pas, il était tout à fait envisageable de constituer un nouveau groupe, non ? C'est bien ce qui s'était passé avec la seconde génération après tout.

Après de multiples parties effrénées où Beast Boy perdait inéluctablement, il finit par perdre goût au jeu et décida de se coucher. Mais le second venait tout juste de sortir de son coma est était pleinement en forme, rempli d'énergie.

_ Si tu veux t'occuper tu peux continuer à jouer ou à lire des livres. Tu peux même aller sur l'ordinateur si tu le souhaite. Je vais te montrer comment faire.

Il s'employa donc à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'ordinateur qu'il pria de ne pas détruire comme il le fit avec la chaîne stéréo quelques heures plus tôt. Conner apprenait relativement vite, c'en était même surprenant. Beaucoup de ses questions paraissaient plutôt stupides, mais ils avaient de réelles connaissances avancées dans certains domaines. Comment était-il possible de demander ce qu'était un chat et connaître parfaitement le système de fission d'un atome ? Nul ne le sait, mais c'est pourtant ce à quoi était confronté le Titan. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage et alla dans sa chambre rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

La nuit passa et Gar s'extirpa de son sommeil tard dans la matinée. Ou tôt dans l'après-midi, dépendamment du point de vue de chacun. Il s'étira sous sa forme féline et reprit apparence humaine avant de se diriger dans la cuisine prendre un café.

_ Bonjour Garfield.

_ Bonjour Conner, lui retourna le garçon avec des paupières encore lourdes.

Il se servit une tasse du breuvage bien chaud tandis que l'autre mangeait un autre saladier de céréales (mais comment avait-il survécu à l'appétit d'ogre du garçon la veille même ?), tout en lisant un livre sur la cosmogonie. Un peu de temps passa avant que le plus petit ne remarque les fréquents regards de l'autre à son égard.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Je me posais simplement une question. Hier soir, j'ai lu des choses intéressantes sur la distinction de la vie publique de la vie privée qui contient une notion de capacité d'isolement. Donc on peut dire que nous sommes là en privée puisque personnes d'autre n'est avec nous n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je pense que oui, mais je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

_ Et bien je voudrais savoir ce qui a changé depuis hier pour que nous passions du public au privé aujourd'hui.

_ Eh bien, nous étions déjà en vie privée hier, dit Garfield en mimant des guillemets sur ses derniers mots, mais toujours perplexe.

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi avons-nous dû nous habiller hier, mais qu'aujourd'hui tu ne le fais pas ?

Deux choses pouvaient donc être affirmées en ce jeudi matin. D'une : Conner était capable d'assimiler beaucoup d'informations et de développer un esprit d'analyse en peu de temps. De deux : les mauvaises habitudes de Garfield à se promener nu dans l'appartement devaient impérativement changer.

_ Merde ! Mes vêtements !

Il repartit fissa en direction de sa chambre où il se vêtit des mêmes habits que la veille faute de linge propre. Puis il installa de nouveau dans la cuisine afin de finir son café, détournant à tout prix le regard. La journée commençait bien.

_ Au fait, c'est possible d'aller m'acheter des vêtements ? Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans ceux-là.

_ Oui, pas de soucis. Il y a des boutiques dans la rue voisine. Je file juste me passer un coup sur le visage et on part.

Heureux que Conner ait changé si vite de sujet, il engloutit un deuxième café une tartine avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Une dizaine de minutes ensuite, il était correctement coiffé et lavé. Ils se mirent donc tous deux en route pour les magasins où ils trouvèrent en moins d'une heure pour constituer une garde-robe pour le nouveau résident. Il n'était pas très difficile, il prit plusieurs fois les mêmes vêtements, mais dans des coloris différents. Ils mirent un peu plus de temps dans une friperie afin que Gar puisse trouver des vêtements qui lui plaisent. Ils passèrent en vitesse pour prendre de quoi manger le soir : pizzas et bières, le commerçant n'étant pas très regardant sur l'âge de ses clients.

Ils regagnèrent donc leur appartement, si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi, pour y ranger leurs affaires et allèrent en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Le plus petit ne savait pas si c'était la température où le corps de l'autre qui se mouvait délicatement qui lui faisait cet effet, mais il était pris de bouffées de chaleur. Ils utilisèrent les machines de musculation, les poids et échangèrent même quelques coups. Clairement, le clone était avantagé par sa super vitesse, mais il ralentit ses gestes pour un combats un peu plus équitable. Ils accélérèrent les frappes petit à petit jusqu'à ce que le Titan n'en puisse plus.

_ Stop ! J'ai besoin d'une pause, dit-il en s'affalant sur le sol.

_ Pas de soucis, on peut s'arrêter là aujourd'hui. On reprendra demain. Je commence à fatiguer un peu, je n'ai pas dormi la nuit précédente et je le ressens.

Le garçon a terre remercia intérieurement sa bonne étoile. Il était épuisé et n'était pas certain de pouvoir continuer de s'entraîner, même s'il l'avait voulu. Son rythme de vie négligé des semaines passées était criant tant dans ses gestes que dans son endurance. Une longue douche lui fit du bien et il remarqua qu'il reprenait goût à cela. La présence de Superboy était bénéfique pour lui et il nota dans un coin de sa tête de le remercier plus tard. La solitude faisait place à un jeune homme intéressant. Et plutôt séduisant, pour lui rendre justice : l'érection de Beast Boy en étant la preuve. Les hormones de celui-ci dégagées lors de l'affrontement avaient irrémédiablement fait mouche. Garfield repensa donc à ce corps désirable tout en se masturbant.

Il prit sa bouteille d'huile lavante et déversa un peu de son contenu dans la paume de sa main qu'il appliqua ensuite sur sa verge déjà bien gonflée. Le liquide servant de lubrifiant permis de rendre ses gestes plus fluides et plus doux. Les pensées du garçon allèrent au pénis imposant de Conner encore fraîchement présent dans sa mémoire. Il se remémora le livre de Dick et s'imagina donc les scènes dont il se souvenait mettant non plus les deux protagonistes du roman, mais bien Conner et lui-même en scène.

Il s'adossa à la paroi de la douche et s'imagina Conner présent avec lui sous le flux continu de l'eau chaude sur leur peau. Il rêva de baisers fougueux et bestiaux avant qu'il ne descende le long de son cou, faisant parcourir sa langue et embrasser pleinement la peau qui s'offrirait à lui. Se faisant, il passerait ses mains dans les cheveux du plus petit pour l'attirer vers lui avant de poursuivre sa descente et de parcourir son torse. En s'imaginant cela, Gar ralentit ses mouvements de main pour prolonger le plaisir et se toucha de l'autre le haut de son torse pour tenter de renforcer son imagination tout en gémissant le nom du bel apollon. Il plaça ses doigts sur ses tétons et les pinça lorsqu'il rêva que la bouche de Superboy en prenait possession. Son imagination alla plus loin et le mirage du garçon en vint à mordiller les deux bouts de chaire rosée successivement dans le but d'extirper des soupirs de satisfaction et de plaisir du plus petit.

Inlassablement, il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'aller plus loin et de prendre possession de sa verge. Ce qu'il ferait à son plus grand plaisir. Il prendrait dans un premier temps un malsain plaisir à la masturber d'une de ses mains tandis que la deuxième s'attarderait sur ses bourses. Il les malaxerait tendrement, les prenant à quelques reprises de manières plus fortes pour que l'autre réagisse favorablement. Conner approcherait ensuite sa bouche de son pénis gonflé de sang. Il soufflerait dessus sans pour autant la prendre en lui, dans le seul but d'accroître la frustration. A bout, le rêveur le supplierait de l'avaler et il le ferait, avec appétit. Le brun alternerait alors entre des mouvements rapides et d'autres d'une lenteur cruelle. Il continuerait un long moment, de telles sortes que le plaisir soit à son comble sans pour autant en venir à la jouissance finale. En jetant un regard à celui qui s'occuperait de sa verge bien dure, Beast boy apercevrait un regard de luxure et de plaisir. Un plaisir de le faire languir sans pour autant donner satisfaction.

_ Prend moi… gémit Gar.

_ Tu en es sûr ? lui répondit son imagination.

_ Oui… s'il… s'il te plaît…

_ A tes ordres très cher.

Garfield se retourna face à la paroi de la douche et s'imagina Conner le pénétrer sans aucune préparation. Il s'inséra lui-même deux doigts sur lesquels il avait remis de l'huile lavante dans son intimité détendue grâce à sa forte excitation. Il mima les mouvements de pénétration avec ses doigts et prit son autre main pour se masturber, imaginant celle de son partenaire imaginaire le faire à sa place. Les mouvements étaient synchronisés de part et d'autre de son corps, il prit du plaisir à se toucher. Pour prolonger cette sensation, il arrêtait parfois ses vas et viens le long de son membre au profit du frein de sa verge qu'il venait masser du bout d'une phalange, aidé du liquide pré-séminal pour accroître davantage ses sensations. Sentant peu de temps après qu'il n'arriverait plus à se contrôler, il reprit une masturbation rapide et ferme et rentra plus profondément ses doigts en lui-même, auxquels il en rajouta un troisième. Le résultat ne tarda pas et il éjacula en plusieurs jets sur ses doigts et sur les murs de la douche.

Il resta un peu sans rien faire, seulement à reprendre son souffle avant de se laver complétement. Ce passage sous l'eau lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et lui avait permis de se détendre. Il se rhabilla ensuite avec ses nouveaux vêtements propres pour laisser la place au deuxième garçon, après s'être assuré de ne pas avoir laissé une quelconque trace de son passage.

Il s'ouvrit une bière fraîche et se posa tranquillement sur le canapé, gardant une serviette autour du cou qui absorbait régulièrement des goutes en provenance de la chevelure verte du garçon. Il était détendu et souriait réellement depuis bien longtemps. Il ne sait pas combien de temps, mais il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur d'une pizza bien chaude devant lui. Conner avait non seulement eu le temps de prendre sa douche, mais aussi de faire à manger.

Conner.

En y repensant, Garfield avait honte de s'être imaginé une telle scène avec son nouvel ami. Certes, il est très beau, mais c'était terriblement déplacé. Il en rougit de honte, mais mit cela sur le dos de la chaleur de la douche lorsque le principal acteur de ses pensées lui en demanda la raison. Il n'osa guère le regarder droit dans les yeux le long de la soirée. Heureusement, le deuxième garçon ne semblait pas trop loquace au cours de la soirée, suite à la nuit blanche précédente. Ils firent quelques parties de jeux vidéo avant de se coucher.

_ Gar, je peux t'emprunter ton ordinateur ce soir encore ?

_ Oui pas de soucis, je pensais que tu irais te coucher tôt, tu m'as l'air fatigué.

_ Non ça va, j'ai juste des questions en tête et je voudrais des réponses.

_ Ok. Tu te souviens du mot de passe ?

_ Oui, je te remercie. Bonne nuit à toi.

Le plus petit lui retourna son au revoir et parti se mettre au lit. Au lendemain matin, il n'oublia pas de se couvrir les fesses d'un boxer et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une odeur d'omelette, de pain grillé et de café planait délicieusement dans la pièce. Garfield savait que ce serait son premier vrai petit déjeuner depuis bien longtemps.

_ Bonjour Conner. Tu vas bien ? Je vois que tu t'es mis à la cuisine et ça sent super bon.

_ Bonjour Gar.

Le cuisinier entra dans le champ de vision de plus petit qui aperçut un corps musclé, nu sous un tablier. Le jeune homme offrait une très belle vision de son postérieur galbé lorsqu'il se mit face à la poêle pour retourner sa préparation. Dans un des mangas qu'il lisait, le plus petit se serait mis à saigner abondamment du nez. Et si le plus grand décidait d'adopter un style de vie nudiste, ce n'est pas une, mais bien une dizaine de séances de masturbation qui lui serait bientôt nécessaire.

_ Eh Conner, tu n'aurais pas oublié d'enfiler un caleçon ce matin ? Si ça continue, on va finir par alterner tous les matins à nous deux, plaisanta Gar quelque peu gêné.

_ Oh vraiment ? Je croyais que c'était la tenue adaptée pour la cuisine. J'ai vu ça hier sur l'ordinateur.

_ Mais où ça exactement, demanda-t-il surpris.

_ Sur un site, il me semble que c'était dans un coin de la page d'un site de streaming, il y avait une femme âgée qui proposait de cuire des grosses saucisses.

Sur ces mots, le plus petit resta de marbre. Il hésiter entre éclater de rire à en pleurer et la surprise d'une telle incrédulité. Trois jours qu'il était là et celui qui s'amusait avec les stores tel un enfant de deux ans était confronté à la dure vie du web avec ses spams pornographiques. Il se reprocha même de ne pas avoir nettoyé son ordinateur et son historique avant de mettre cette arme de destruction massive d'innocence entre les mains d'un enfant. Enfin d'un jeune homme avec le caractère d'un enfant. Du pareil au même en somme.

_ Tu veux que j'aille me changer ?

_ Comme tu préfères. Juste, essaye de mettre au moins un caleçon la prochaine fois. Surtout, s'il y a des invités ou d'autres personnes tout simplement.

_ J'y penserais demain matin.

A ces mots, Garfield ne voulut crier qu'une phrase : TORTURE PSYCHOLOGIQUE, COMMENT JE SUIS CENSE CONTENIR MES PULSIONS S'IL SE TIENT A POIL DEVANT MOI A LONGUEUR DE TEMPS ? Personne n'avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une courte phrase. Voulant à tout prix passer à autre chose et ne plus focaliser sur cette belle paire de fesses ou de ce qui s'y trouvait devant, il passa à un sujet bien plus banal :

_ C'est délicieux Conner, où as-tu appris à cuisiner ?

_ J'ai des sortes de souvenirs dans ma tête. Eve m'a dit que c'était une sorte d'héritage de mes deux pères. Et j'ai aussi regardé quelques tutoriels sur le web aussi.

_ Et bien je ne peux qu'approuver ! Si tu veux préparer le petit-déjeuner tous les matins, je te laisse carte blanche !

Ils finirent de prendre leur petit-déjeuner et reprirent leurs activités normales, une fois que Conner eut la gentillesse de couvrir ses parties d'un caleçon, au plus grand bonheur du plus petit. Il faisait de nouveau moche à l'extérieur et les deux garçons passèrent l'après-midi à s'entraîner. Les réflexes de Gar revenaient plus aisément et ils purent s'exercer davantage que la veille. En se rafraîchissant sous la douche post entrainement, le garçon aux cheveux verts su contrôler ses envies et mis moins de temps que la veille puis laissa une fois de plus sa place pour préparer le repas. Il déboucha par la même occasion une bouteille de vin, habitude du vendredi qu'il avait adopté depuis sa quatrième semaine en solitaire. Il faisait sauter les légumes quand Conner sorti de la salle de bain avec un treillis militaire noir et un tee-shirt gris faisant ressortir ses pectoraux et ses abdos, sans parler de ceux de ses bras également. Une tenue identique de la veille, seul le camaïeu différait.

_ Besoin d'aide pour la cuisine ?

_ Non, c'est presque terminé. Tu peux mettre la table si tu veux.

_ A table ou devant la télé ?

_ A toi de décider.

Ils dînèrent donc à table en parlant de leurs souvenirs, plus précisément ceux de Superboy qui ne s'était jusqu'alors que peu de fois posé la question. Ils explorèrent donc le passé de Superman et de Lex Luthor, du moins le peu auquel ils avaient accès. Mais voyant que cela peinait le clone, Gar repris la direction de la discussion. Il lui parla de ses films favoris et finit par convaincre le plus grand de regarder Jurassic Park dès la fin du dîner. Le meilleur film au monde selon lui. Ils passèrent donc sur le sofa sur lequel Gar était lors de leur première véritable rencontre, quand tout deux étaient nus. L'anecdote fit sourire le garçon aux cheveux verts, mais ne produisit aucune réaction auprès du second jeune homme, non perturbé par le fait d'être vu dans sa tenue d'Adam par de parfaits inconnus. Ils amenèrent quelques bières pour toute la durée du film et de quoi grignoter un peu. Il aurait été sage d'en rester là au niveau de l'alcool après les deux bouteilles de rouge bues au cours du repas, notamment avec la résistance à l'alcool du plus petit. Conner ne subissait en revanche aucun effet de l'alcool. Son patrimoine génétique kryptonien lui permettait de régénérer sa foi et donc de ne pas à supporter les effets du doux breuvage de Dionysos.

_ Dis, avant de commencer le film, je voudrais te poser des questions si ça ne te dérange pas.

_ Dis-moi, que veux-tu savoir ? dit-il en s'accoudant sur le dossier du canapé.

_ C'est quoi que tu faisais sous la douche hier ? Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas refait aujourd'hui ?

Le visage de Garfield se décomposa au moment même où la question était posée. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il tenta de faire celui qui ne comprenait pas.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Je n'ai rien fait sous la douche hier. Je me lavais simplement.

_ Je ne sais pas, je t'ai entendu dire mon prénom avec ma super ouïe quand tu y étais. Comme je ne savais pas ce qui se passait et que ta voix me paraissait étrange, j'ai utilisé ma vision x pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, mais ensuite j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ça. Et puis, j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange au niveau du sexe en te regardant faire. Je n'arrivais plus à le contrôler et il s'est mis à durcir. J'ai dû attendre un bon bout de temps avant qu'il ne redevienne normal et c'est la même histoire à chaque fois que j'y repense. Donc pour m'assurer que c'était quelque chose de normal, j'ai regardé aujourd'hui encore, mais il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne comprends pas.

*Et merde !*

Voilà les pensées de Garfield sur le moment. Il avait complétement oublié les super pouvoirs de Superman et ne s'était pas imaginé une seconde que son fils ait les mêmes. Et voilà que maintenant, il se faisait observer pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Ses émotions étaient mélangées et il ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté, il était offusqué qu'on puisse l'avoir regardé dans un de ses moments d'intimité, mais il était extrêmement gêné que Conner ais su qu'il avait pensé à lui pendant sa séance de masturbation (bien que le plus grand ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi il en retournait) et enfin, il se sentait… excité. Savoir qu'on l'avait observé pendant qu'il se touchait et que cette personne, des plus séduisante, avait durcie en le regardant, c'était comme un triomphe. L'alcool détruisant également certaines barrières de timidités, Garfield décida de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

_ Eh bien, ce que tu as vu hier, c'est ce qu'on appelle de la masturbation. C'est ce que font les gens quand ils sont seuls et qu'ils veulent prendre du plaisir. Ils le font en intimité et ce n'est pas très bien vu de regarder les gens faire ça, surtout s'ils ne le savent pas ou s'ils ne veulent tout simplement pas que tu le vois.

_ Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise…

_ Tu es pardonné. Tu ne pensais pas à mal je l'ai bien compris. Mais tu ne dois pas recommençait. Tu me le promets ?

_ Promis.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire et Gar allait lancer le film tout en buvant une gorgée de bière avant que le plus grand ne l'interrompe à nouveau.

_ Mais comment fait-on pour avoir du plaisir dans ce cas.

_ Eh bien… commença Beast Boy après avoir manqué de s'étouffer. Il faut savoir que déjà, il y a plusieurs manières pour y arriver et elles ne sont pas forcément les mêmes chez les femmes que les hommes. Parfois, on peut même s'aider d'objets.

_ Des sextoys c'est ça ?

_ … C'est ça… Mais comment tu le sais ?

_ Il y avait quelques onglets d'ouvert sur ton ordinateur et il y avait un site dédié à cela. Et d'autres sites où des hommes faisaient un peu comme toi hier sous la douche.

*Et merde ! Faut que je pense à fermer mes onglets privés avant de filer mon ordi à un gosse !*

_ Oui. Alors effectivement, tu peux avoir des relations sexuelles avec d'autres personnes. C'est ce qu'on appelle faire l'amour. Tu peux faire plus de choses et les sensations sont différentes qu'en solitaire. Des fois en mieux, des fois en pire. Tout dépend du ou de la partenaire. Mais les personnes que tu as vu dans les vidéos sont des acteurs payés pour réaliser des performances… artistiques. Ça ne représente pas la vraie vie.

_ D'accord… Mais avec qui on peut faire l'amour dans ce cas ?

*Et merde ! J'étais pas prêt à faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle maintenant moi !*

_ Eh bien, un peu avec n'importe qui tant que la personne est consentante.

Le plus grand acquiesça de la tête. Très mal à l'aise, Garfield pris de grosses gorgées de bières et appuya sur le bouton pour lancer le film.

_ Et toi, tu serais consentant de faire l'amour avec moi ?

C'était clairement le coup de grâce pour Beast Boy. Il se retourna les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et ne put répondre. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'alcool mettant à bas des barrières de l'inhibition. Ne pouvant littéralement pas répondre, il avança lentement son visage vers celui de Superboy qui ne bougeait pas, attendant d'avoir le consentement dont on lui avait parlé juste avant. Et plus Gar prenait conscience de son excitation grandissante, plus il réduisait l'espace entre sa bouche et celle du grand. Juste avant que la frontière ne disparaisse, il murmura :

_ Tu veux vraiment qu'on le fasse ?

Pour seule réponse, Conner vint presser ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Le baiser se fit tendre, les lèvres s'entrouvrirent se fermèrent successivement pour goûter à leur douceur. Le brun avait une peau lisse, on aurait presque cru que sa peau était immaculée et n'avait pas connu les dommages du temps. Ils approfondirent bientôt leur baisé, enlaçant leurs mains puis leurs doigts. A fur et mesure que leur langue accélérait le rythme de leur baisé, leur rythme cardiaque commençait à s'accélérer. Ils séparèrent leurs doigts de leurs emprises pour prendre l'un comme l'autre la tête de l'autre et caresser leur chevelure, afin d'accentuer la fougue de leur échange. Ils séparaient leur bouche pour reprendre leur souffle et recommencer plus longtemps encore. De temps à autre, Conner s'amusait à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Garfield, lui arrachant au début un gémissement de surprise, puis de plaisir et d'excitation. Il lui enleva ensuite son haut et son pantalon avant d'ôter lui-même sa ceinture. Beast boy en profita pour ouvrir la fermeture de son treillis et d'y passer une main pour caresser la verge gonflée de sang du clone à travers son caleçon. Des gémissements de satisfaction donnèrent raison à ses gestes précis mais doux.

Le plus petit se mis donc à cheval sur l'autre et lui retira doucement son haut, admirant le mouvement de ses muscles à chacun de ses gestes. A genoux sur lui, il en profita pour mouvoir son bassin sur l'entrejambe qui se trouvait sous ses fesses. Une fois de plus, il décrocha des gémissements de satisfaction et se régala du sourire qu'arborait le plus grand. Ses mouvements alternaient entre rapides et lents pour qu'il ne puisse pas prévoir la cadence, mais Superboy repris un peu de contrôle et commença à se délecter du corps de l'autre. Il s'accapara de ses tétons, d'abord par ses doigts, puis par sa bouche. Tandis qu'il en pinçait un, il suçotait l'autre, mettant de temps en temps les dents pour le faire gémir comme lorsqu'il s'occupait de sa lèvre inférieure. Lèvre qui lui manquait et dont il reprit possession tendrement. C'était bien différent de ce dont le garçon aux cheveux verts s'était imaginé sous la douche, mais ça n'en restait pas moins délectable. Il aimait la tendresse de Conner et désirait déjà en avoir plus. Il rompit le baiser et descendit de son partenaire pour se placer entre ses cuisses. Il retira le bas du plus grand et fit face à un caleçon qui ne cachait que difficilement l'érection généreuse de l'autre. Gar la massa à travers le tissu tout en massant la sienne. Puis en voulant plus, il la sortit et la pris de suite en bouche. Il commença de lents vas et viens le long de ce membre. Il avait tout d'abord eu peur de ne pas réussir à la prendre entièrement en bouche, mais sa capacité de métamorphe s'était manifestée sans même qu'il ne se rende compte. Son gosier s'était transformé afin de pouvoir tout accueillir et ses dents s'étaient rétractées pour éviter toute gêne évidente. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à celui dont on s'occupait. Il tenait de ses deux mains le dossier du sofa pour contenir ses gestes, mais il se cambrait malgré lui au rythme de la cadence imposée par Beast Boy.

Sentant qu'il n'allait plus tarder, Superboy pris dans ses mains le visage de Garfield pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine aussi vite pour une première fois, il voulait se délecter de ce moment et le plus longtemps possible serait le mieux. Satisfait de leur petit ballet de langues, il échangea les positions et fit descendre rapidement le boxer de son partenaire pour accueillir à son tour sa verge dans sa bouche. Après quelques longs vas et viens auxquels le plus petit demandait d'aller plus doucement, il délaissa la queue au profit des douces testicules entretenues. Il les prit toutes les deux en bouche, les suçota et les lécha. Il se rendit vite compte que cela déclenchait des frissons de plaisir lorsqu'il passait doucement ses mains au niveau de l'aine du plus petit. Il s'amusa donc à lécher ses testicules pour remonter tranquillement sur le membre durcit avant de s'occuper de sa zone érogène. Il prenait un malin plaisir à regarder l'autre prendre du plaisir sans pour autant se toucher. Il s'avait qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au bout s'il le faisait. Il décida d'accorder une pause à Garfield dans ses gémissements de bien-être et se concentra de nouveau sur ses lèvres qu'il affectionnait tant.

_ Conner… Allons dans ma chambre… réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers.

_ A tes désirs, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Il souleva avec ses bras puissants le corps de Garfield qui en profita pour se rapprocher de lui en l'enlaçant par les jambes au niveau du buste. Il leur fallut plus de temps qu'habituellement pour atteindre leur destination entre les pauses de baisers fougueux contre les murs et la difficulté d'ouvrir les portes avec une activité bien plus passionnante. Ils quittèrent donc tous les deux le salon, laissant le film en lecture.

Conner déposa délicatement son amant de la soirée sur le matelas et continua de l'embrasser.

_ Attend, deux secondes.

Ledit amant se retourna pour fouiller dans sa table de chevet, mais c'était sans compter sur la persistance du plus grand qui continuait ses baisers et de lécher la moindre parcelle du dos du plus petit. Il finit tout de même par attraper ce qu'il cherchait, non sans s'être laissé distraire par les caresses dispensées sur ses fesses qui ne faisaient qu'accroître son excitation. Superboy avait des mains délicates et chacun de ses mouvements sur sa peau déclenchait un brasier d'extase sur son passage. Il prit donc le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait sorti du meuble et en déversa dans sa main. Conner ne comprit pas de suite, ce que l'autre aperçu.

_ Tu vas comprendre.

Il apporta sa main remplie de gel sur le pénis du plus grand qu'il fit allonger et la massa délicatement avant de réitérer le geste sur le sien. Il prit ensuite les deux pénis avec ses mains et commença de très lents mouvements de bassin mimant ainsi la pénétration. Les deux jeunes hommes prirent plaisir à ce balancier et soupirèrent d'aise en cadence. Leur gland se frottait l'un à l'autre et mouillait de plus en plus. L'un comme l'autre, ils se sentaient proches de venir, mais ils ne voulaient pas s'en arrêter là. Ils voulaient plus de proximité. Toujours plus de proximité. Mais pour se venger de la lenteur de la succion de Superboy, le Titan sorti un sextoy acheté sur le site que Conner avait vu dans les pages d'onglet. Il reprit les deux queues qu'il enduit à nouveau de lubrifiant pour favoriser la fluidité et présenta les deux glands à l'ouverture du vagin artificiel. Il attendit que le brun le regarde dans les yeux pour admirer sa réaction lorsque viendrait le moment d'utiliser le jouet. Il y lut une supplication, celle d'y aller et de prolonger ce moment d'intimité et de luxure. Il sourit de la situation et enfonça d'une traite le sextoy sur toute la longueur de leur pénis, arrachant un cri de plaisir au plus grand. Il procéda à de rapides vas et viens. Sans s'arrêter, il continua ses mouvements frénétiques. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques secondes de jouir et Garfield se pencha en avant pour embrasser son amant sans ralentir ses mouvements.

Le résultat fut bien plus exceptionnel que ce dont s'était imaginé Superboy. Il sentit comme une explosion au bout de son pénis, non de douleur comme il avait bien pu le ressentir au cours de ses divers affrontements. Une explosion d'extase. Mais Beast Boy n'était pas encore venu et il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il continua ses mouvements, engendrant une sensation d'impuissance, mais également de plaisir intense au niveau de l'entrejambe du brun. Il ne savait pas exactement s'il voulait continuer ou s'arrêter, une sensation où il ne paraissait plus mettre de lui-même. Et les gestes s'interrompirent quand son partenaire éjacula à son tour. Il poussa un gémissement plus fort que les précédents. Conner n'aurait pas su dire s'il se rapprochait plus de l'homme ou d'un gros félin. Dans tous les cas, les deux jeunes hommes étaient satisfaits. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant un temps avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour reprendre tous les deux leur souffle suite à cet échange de soi.

_ C'était…

_ Sensationnel, compléta le clone.

Et tout deux rigolèrent avant de s'étreindre.

_ Je vais passer sous la douche, annonça Garfield.

_ A tout à l'heure, alors.

_ A tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Superboy ne comprit pas la réaction de l'autre. Il comprit encore moins lorsqu'il se pencha une nouvelle fois dans la table de chevet pour récupérer quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu voir dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Le plus petit sortir de la chambre et fila donc sous la douche. Perplexe, il repassa dans sa tête tout ce qui venait de se dérouler et le court échange verbal. C'est au bout d'à peu près cinq minutes qu'il finit par comprendre et activa finalement sa vision x pour savoir s'il avait raison.

Il vit donc le Titan sous la douche, se masturbant et agitant quelque chose dans son intimité. Loin d'être vexé, il vit que le plus petit regardait délibérément en direction de sa chambre et invitait clairement le clone à le rejoindre. Son arrivée ne tarda nullement et retrouva donc Garfield avec une seconde érection qui signifiait beaucoup : il était prêt pour le second round. Dans cette situation, Superboy ne reconnaissait plus son ami, seul son amant remplit de luxure lui faisait face et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Bien au contraire, sa virilité se durcirait de nouveau. Mais pas question d'y recourir de suite. Il prit le godemichet des mains du plus petit et s'amusa à donner la cadence. Il modifia à une multitude de reprises la vitesse et la profondeur de ses mouvements pour décupler davantage les sensations de son partenaire. C'était d'une telle jouissance de pouvoir contrôler le plaisir d'autrui par le seul pouvoir d'une main. Il s'amusa même à une ou deux reprises à user de sa super vitesse. A ce moment-là, les gémissements se muaient en cris d'extase. Il ajoutait également un doigt supplémentaire dans l'intimité de l'autre lorsqu'il le voulait, toujours selon son bon vouloir. Puis il en eut assez d'attendre. Il voulait le remplir, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui et que tous deux s'adonnent à la luxure.

Il retira donc le jouet de son emplacement et vint placer sa verge à l'entrée de l'orifice qui lui semblait si chaude, si accueillante et définitivement si plaisante. Mais avant qu'il ne pût se combler, Gar lui demanda d'attendre. Frustré, il eut un mal fou à se contenir et à ne pas le prendre sur-le-champ. Ils se désiraient l'un comme l'autre et il ne voulait plus attendre. Mais voulant respecter la volonté de son amant, il garda patience. Le temps d'attente fut finalement très court, ce ne fut que l'histoire de déchirer un bout de papier aluminium, d'en sortir son contenu et que Garfield ne le déroule autour de sa queue à l'aide de ses doigts et de sa bouche pour reprendre la succion. Superboy avait hâte de prendre possession du derrière du plus petit, mais sa bouche était divinement bonne autour de sa virilité. Il aurait presque pu finir une fois de plus comme ça. Mais cela se stoppa et le fessier tant voulu se présenta en face de son pénis après avoir était enduit de lubrifiant.

_ Vas-y doucement, s'il te plaît.

Les débuts furent compliqués et assez douloureux pour le plus petit. Trop étroit pour un si gros membre, il lui fallut du temps pour s'habituer à cette présence qui s'insinuait avec douceur dans son intimité. Il serra les dents et remit à plusieurs reprises du lubrifiant pour faciliter la pénétration. Ça paraissait pourtant tellement facile dans les films pornographiques !

Voyant que c'était difficile pour le Titan, son amant y alla avec encore plus de douceur et tourna la tête du passif pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il s'occupa aussi de son érection qui avait perdu en vigueur à cause de la douleur. Avec un peu de temps, la douleur fit place peu à peu à une sensation plus agréable. Les gémissements se faisaient moins plaintifs et plus fréquents, faisant comprendre à Conner qu'il avait le feu vert pour y aller un peu plus vite. Ne détachant pas ses lèvres de celles du garçon aux cheveux verts, il augmenta l'allure de ses coups de bassins, frottant ainsi son torse musclé au dos plus fragile qui se trouvait sous lui. Le faire sous la douche était quelque chose d'assez excitant et il ne pensait pas pouvoir y repasser sans jamais repenser à cette expérience. Après quelques coups de reins bien placés et des gémissements de contentement, le clone agrippa les épaules de l'autre et accéléra davantage le rythme, ralentissant toutefois si c'en était trop pour le plus petit. Bientôt, tous les deux n'étaient plus que sujets à la luxure et cherchaient à ne faire plus qu'un.

Insatisfait de ne pouvoir procurer du plaisir de sa propre volonté, Gar demanda à ce qu'il s'allonge sur le sol de la douche italienne. Le brun obtempéra et ne mis pas longtemps à apprécier ce changement de position. Garfield s'assit de lui-même sur la verge gonflée et donna son propre rythme à l'échange. Il en profita même pour continuer à se masturber et à regarder directement dans les yeux de son amant. Ils aperçurent tous les deux l'extase et le bien-être de chacun. Ils se complétaient et chaque mouvement qui les éloignait leur permettait de se retrouver plus passionnément encore par la suite. Les gémissements et les cris de plaisir s'élevaient dans la pièce, couverts par les bruits de la douche. Certains se faisaient d'avantage entendre quand le membre atteignait un certain point de l'intimité de Garfield.

_ Je veux reprendre le dessus, déclara Conner.

Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au plus petit qui commençait à fatiguer de faire des mouvements à la seule force de ses cuisses. Il se dégagea donc du pénis pour venir s'allonger à son tour sur le dos et rapprocha ses jambes contre de part et d'autre de son torse afin que la virilité du clone puisse s'enfoncer davantage. Et l'effet escompté ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir. Les mouvements de bassin de plus en plus rapides, ils surent tous les deux qu'ils ne tarderaient plus à venir. Bien loin d'être à court d'idées, Garfield ramassa le sextoy qu'il avait utilisé précédemment pour son plaisir et y mis du lubrifiant une fois de plus. Il fit ralentir la cadence du brun afin de pouvoir lui insérer l'objet à son tour, qu'il puisse goûter à ce plaisir. Il fut tout d'abord dérouté, non habitué par sa présence. Puis plus ses mouvements s'accéléraient, plus il en ressentait l'efficacité, gonflant encore plus son membre si cela eut été possible. Garfield lui agrippa ses fesses pour le rapprocher encore plus dans les derniers balanciers, juste avant de jouir dans un rugissement d'extase qui s'était entendu trois étages plus bas dans la tour des Titans. Le second vint de suite après et s'affala sur le plus petit.

Bercé par le bruit du flux de l'eau, ils restèrent quelque temps à se reposer. Après quelques minutes, ils purent finalement se doucher correctement et le rhabiller.

_ Tu viens voir la fin du film ? fit Garfield taquin.

_ Avec plaisir.

Au moment même où ils se posèrent sur le sofa pour le regarder, le générique de fin apparut à l'écran.

_ Tu avais raison. C'est sûrement le meilleur film au monde. » dit Conner.

Et voilà ! Bon vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu qu'à la fin ça partait un peu en cacahuète niveau respect du caractère et tout le tralala. Mais ce qui est bien quand on écrit, c'est que l'on est un peu le dieu de notre histoire, non ? (Pourvu que ça vous suffise comme argument, de toute façon, je n'en ai pas d'autre…).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

A plus ! (Peut-être)


End file.
